


Let's get a shower

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove Gennaro non vuole lavarsi perchè nel loft ci sono solo docce in comune.





	Let's get a shower

Giovanni e Davide ne hanno parlato e sono giunti ad una conclusione: non ne possono più di Gennaro. È sicuramente un ragazzo divertente, alternativo e interessante, ma non possono più sopportare questa cosa.

Però non sanno come dirglielo, lui è uno che si offende e che ci sta male, ci vorrebbe molto tempo perchè non si sentisse più a disagio, se glielo dicessero con poco tatto.

Alessio sarebbe la soluzione, lui sì che riuscirebbe a convincerlo di questa cosa senza che lui se ne accorga, a farlo cambiare e a risolvere le cose.

Solo che ad Alessio questa cosa non pesa.

Forse è abituato, forse non se ne è accorto, forse è solamente bravo a fingere, ma i suoi confronti riguardo a questa terribile caratteristica del suo non-si-è-mai-capito-bene-cosa-forse-più-che-amico sembrano essere indifferenti.

Però adesso Gennaro è in cucina con loro due, si sta facendo un panino e si scosta continuamente i capelli dagli occhi, o semplicemente li sistema passandoci le dita in mezzo. E Giò non resiste più.

«Gennà, io te lo dico con il cuore: lavati.» gli dice con quanta più dolcezza riesca a metterci - che a dir la verità è davvero poca, in questi casi.

«Giò!» lo rimprovera Davide, dandogli un colpetto sulla nuca.

Gennaro li guarda disorientato, assottigliando un po' gli occhi. Sta per dire qualcosa - o per rimanere a bocca aperta senza sapere cosa fare come un idiota -, ma Alessio arriva in cucina e va ad aprire il frigorifero, con suo grande sollievo.

«Che succede?» chiede il moro quando si accorge che tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di lui.

Allora Shorty decide di prendere in mano la situazione, e si avvicina ai due Urban Strangers poggiando una mano sulla spalla del biondo.

«Gennà, hai i capelli sporchi da giorni ormai, e puzzi anche un pochino.» mormora, e si accorge che forse il tatto non è nemmeno il suo forte.

Gennaro si gira a cercare un po' di conforto guardando Alessio, dietro di lui, che prima non capisce, e poi sembra stare per scoppiare a ridere.

Genn lo sa, sa che è una persona che suda tanto quando si impegna in qualcosa, che ogni volta che gli altri fanno la doccia dice che è impegnato o che la farà più tardi e che alla fine finisce per lavarsi a pezzi nel lavandino ogni volta. Pensava che agli altri non sarebbe pesato più di tanto, visto che lì ci sono finiti per la musica. Dovrebbero essere concentrati su di essa, non su di lui, no?

«Non vogliamo offenderti, frà, però una doccia ogni tanto falla, mh?» si intromette Giò, avvicinandosi un po'.

Gennaro annuisce e se ne va, senza proferire parola.

«Ma che avete fatto?» chiede divertito Alessio, sorridendo mentre addenta il panino del biondo.

«Non dirmi che non te ne eri accorto.» chiede Davide, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Certo che no, è troppo innamorato per farlo.»

Alessio alza le spalle ridendo e scuotendo la testa, poi esce e raggiunge Gennaro.

Quando il moro è fuori Giò saltella un po', e Shorty gli sorride.

«Hai visto? Alex non ha detto di no! Loro due si piacciono!» esclama vittorioso, mentre l'altro ridacchia.

«È così Alessio, non si fa tanti problemi.»

***

«Gè? Vieni a fare la doccia o no?» gli chiede Alessio.

Adesso sono soli nella loro stanza, il moro è in piedi davanti a lui, con l'accappatoio blu addosso, e gli sta porgendo il suo arancione.

Gennaro però non sembra voler collaborare, è rannicchiato sul letto, avvolto dall'enorme felpa nera di Alessio, e lo guarda timoroso scuotendo la testa.

«La faccio dopo.» mormora, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia.

«Ma dopo tocca alle ragazze, e poi non ci sarà più acqua calda.» gli spiega con pazienza, porgendogli una mano, che però non viene presa.

Gennaro scuote la testa di nuovo.

«Allora la faccio fredda.» borbotta.

«L'ultima volta hai quasi perso la voce e sei stato male per due settimane. All'inizio del programma la facevi. Mi spieghi qual è il problema adesso?» e il biondo alza i suoi occhioni blu e tristi sul moro, per poi afferrare un lembo del tessuto blu e tirarselo più vicino, facendoselo sedere accanto.

«Alè, io la doccia con gli altri non la voglio fare. All'inizio la facevamo separati perchè credevamo che ci sarebbe stato il tempo, ma adesso no. Io mi vergogno.» sussurra arrossendo completamente e tentando di nascondersi ancora di più.

E Alessio lo capisce. In realtà aveva già questo dubbio, perchè lui lo capisce sempre, lo conosce e sa che per quanto possa essere espansivo, alla fine si vergogna del suo corpo - se pur, a suo avviso, magnifico -, ma voleva sentirlo dire da lui, giusto per non sbagliare.

«E se la fai con le mutande addosso?» gli propone, sfilandogli il cappuccio e facendogli alzare la testa.

È strano, pensa Gennaro, che lui non sia così schifato di toccargli la testa come gli altri, e che invece di prenderlo in giro per la sua infantilità stia cercando una soluzione.

«Mi prenderanno per pazzo ancora di più.» sospira sorridendo amareggiato.

«Allora ti nascondo io Gennà. Ti metti nell'angolino e io ti copro. Se vuoi.» dice girandosi e guardandolo negli occhi, imbarazzandosi poi un po', accorgendosi della proposta.

Il biondo storce la bocca e arriccia il naso, ma poi prende l'accappatoio, si spoglia velocemente sotto gli occhi del moro e se lo infila.

Alessio si alza, lo guarda e gli accarezza con le punte delle dita una clavicola sporgente che è scoperta a causa dell'accappatoio troppo grande.

«Non ho idea di cosa tu ti possa vergognare.» sussurra, prima di lasciargli un fugace bacio sulle labbra.

Il moro si avvia verso la porta, e per qualche passo Gennaro lo segue anche, ma poi si blocca di scatto e gli stringe una manica tra le dita.

«Io non voglio che vedano nemmeno te.» riflette guardando il vuoto, con un'espressione sconcertata in viso.

«Allora mi giro verso il muro, va bene?» sospira, inutile ricordargli dell'evidente eterosessualità degli altri.

«Sì ma che importa? Tu hai un bel culo, guarderanno quello.» borbotta aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Allora Alessio respira profondamente e lo trascina di peso verso il bagno, mentre il biondo cerca di convincerlo a non faglielo fare con qualche bacio sulle labbra e qualche supplica.

«Ma voi vi parlate, lì dentro?» chiede, preso dal panico.

«No, ognuno si lava per i fatti suoi.» risponde quando sono ormai in bagno, davanti alle tendine colorate che delimitano le docce comuni.

Alessio si toglie l'accappatoio e l'appende accanto a quello verde di Giovanni, poi si gira verso Gennaro e gli lancia un'occhiata. Lui lo guarda per un secondo, deglutisce, slaccia la cintura, sfila le maniche e glielo porge per farselo appendere.

«Ah, Gennà, se guardi anche solo per un attimo Giò ti ammazzo.» dice prima di prenderlo per mano e di farsi seguire oltre le tendine.

Subito il moro guarda Gennaro, e gli alza il mento con le dita già umide per il vapore caldo che esce dell'acqua degli altri, prima che possa vedere _qualcosa_ che non sia suo. E il biondo gli sorride, con molta più naturalezza in faccia di poco prima.

Ora che ci sono solo loro due, Shorty, Giò e i Moseek in gara, quella stanza sembra molto più grande ad Alessio, anche adesso che ci sono già tutti.

Porta Gennaro infondo, dove è meno "affollato", e quando quest'ultimo vede che nessuno lo osserva e pensa solo a sé canticchiando anche, si rilassa. E sussurra al moro che non serve che lo copra, perfino.

Gennaro accende immediatamente l'acqua, si guarda un momento in giro, per accertarsi che nessun occhio si posi su di lui, e poi prende lo shampoo di Alessio, che lui ovviamente si è dimenticato nell'accappatoio - per quanto possa essere stato tranquillo passare davanti agli altri, non lo rifarà di nuovo.

Piano piano sente due mani callose accarezzargli il collo e infilarsi tra i capelli bagnati.

«Va tutto bene Gè?» gli chiede Alessio massaggiandogli i capelli.

Gennaro annuisce e fa qualche passo indietro per appoggiarsi al moro, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lui lo lava lentamente.

«Non eccitarti Gennà.» gli sussurra all'orecchio, prima di mordicchiarlo, e lui annuisce di nuovo.

***

Dall'altro lato delle docce, Giò tira una leggera gomitata a Shorty, e poi gli fa un cenno verso i due ragazzi, facendolo sorridere.

«Non guardarli!» lo rimprovera Davide a bassa voce quando lo vede osservarli insistentemente.

«Ma frà, sembra di vedere un porno.» protesta senza smettere di fissarli. «Perchè Genn ha tutti quei succhiotti?»

«Che schifo, dai...» borbotta voltandosi dall'altra parte.

«Dà! Si sono baciati!» esclama sottovoce, tirandogli un braccio per girarlo.

«Già, beh, l'avevano capito tutti, adesso smettila.» borbotta rimanendo fermo, forse un po' invidioso perché sotto sotto vorrebbe averlo visto anche lui, quel bacio.

«Adesso gli sta lavando la pancia, e sta scendendo...» mormora.

«Basta Giò!» sbuffa, forse a voce troppo alta, perchè tutti si guardano in giro e i due Urban Strangers si staccano all'improvviso.

Alessio assume un'espressione più o meno naturale, mente Gennaro arrossisce e si volta contro il muro, guardando il basso. Ogni tanto lancia qualche occhiata in giro per controllare che nessuno guardi il moro o che lui non guardi nessuno, ma quando tutti ritornano tranquilli nessuno fa più nulla.

Presto gli altri se ne vanno e li lasciano soli - gridando anche un "avete altri cinque minuti" tanto per chiarire le cose.

«Non è andata male, no?» chiede il moro sorridendo divertito, ma Gennaro non risponde. «Gè? Tutto bene?»

Il biondo fa uscire la testa dalla tendina, per controllare che non ci sia più nessuno, poi lo guarda e gli getta le braccia al collo.

«Ma da quant'è che non facciamo niente, noi due insieme?» mugola baciandolo.

«Niente cosa?» chiede poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi.

«Lo sai, Alè.» borbotta mentre l'altro lo prende in braccio, con le mani rigorosamente poggiate sui suoi glutei sodi.

«Ti avevo detto di non eccitarti.» sussurra sorridendo.

«Ma adesso gli altri non ci sono, e noi non lo facciamo da quando siamo arrivati qui.» mormora spingendo un po' i fianchi in avanti.

«Non ce la facciamo in cinque minuti Gennà, tu sei arrugginito, mh?» sorride.

«Non è vero Alè!», allora il moro infila un dito tra le natiche del biondo, a sfiorargli l'ano, e lui raddrizza un po' le gambe e si allontana in un gesto quasi automatico.

«Visto? Ci vorrebbe troppo per farti riabituare alla sensazione.» sospira prima di baciarlo.

«Allora andiamo in camera.» mugola.

«In camera ci sono Giò e Shorty, Gennà.»

«E allora? Tanto lo saprebbero lo stesso, ci hanno lasciati qui da soli.»

Alessio è un po' agitato adesso, perchè mancano solo quattro minuti e non sa cosa fare, perchè mica vuole lasciare il suo ragazzo con un'evidente erezione in mezzo alle gambe senza fare niente, ma poi decide.

Si fionda su di lui, lo spinge contro il muro e inizia a baciargli il collo facendolo mugolare.

«Adesso devi essere veloce, okay?» e Gennaro annuisce senza fiato, prima di chiudere gli occhi e allungare il collo il più possibile, per fargli capire che ne vuole ancora.

Alessio comincia a tirare tra i denti un lembo di pelle appena sopra una clavicola, e ad accarezzare il membro di Gennaro, che comincia ad ansimare sempre di più.

«Cazzo Alè, muoviti.» lo supplica, artigliandogli le spalle. «Quanto mi sei mancato.» quasi singhiozza, mentre le gambe gli tremano.

Alessio allora cerca di sostenerlo con un ginocchio, mentre con le mani cerca di dargli più piacere possibile.

Il biondo è bellissimo, così pieno di segni rossi e con le palpebre semi chiuse che tremano e fanno ampli movimenti ogni volta che Alessio usa un po' più di decisione nei suoi movimenti. Con calma Gennaro lascia andare dei gemiti che a suo avviso sono orrendi, ma il moro si accorge solo adesso di quanto amasse quel suono, e non vorrebbe sentire altro per tutta la vita.

Quando Genn comincia ad inarcare la schiena per andargli incontro è pura follia, Alex si concentra su ogni suo minimo particolare e se lo imprime nella testa, perchè sa che con i ritmi di X Factor sarà difficile che un altro momento del genere arrivi presto.

Le costole sporgenti, la pelle lattea cosparsa da piccoli nei scuri, l'espressione persa, le labbra gonfie e rossastre, i capelli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte e le mani che gli stringono le spalle. Non vuole dimenticare niente.

A scatti il biondo allunga un braccio sul muro e cerca qualcosa a tastoni.

«Ho caldo Alè, voglio l'acqua fredda.» mugola con voce roca, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Alessio lo sa, sa che così si ammalerà di nuovo e che sarà un casino, dopo, però lo fa. Lo fa perchè Gennaro non è l'unico ad aver perso la testa, adesso. Adesso Alessio vuole solo dare a Genn più sollievo possibile, quindi allunga un braccio e gira la manopola dell'acqua su quella fredda, così da farlo rilassare.

Gennaro sente la sua pelle bollente rinfrescarsi un po', e allo stesso tempo le labbra del moro ricongiungersi con le sue. Lo morde, lo lecca e succhia con gesti febbrili, e a Genn basta questo per venire quasi gridando un "Alessio".

Il moro allora gli sussurra «Ti amo.» all'orecchio e gli riempie tutta la faccia di baci, felice.

E poco importa se la sua erezione non verrà soddisfatta.

***

Qualche ragazza li vede, entrambi in accappatoio, mentre per andare in camera loro Alessio porta in braccio Gennaro, che è completamente spalmato addosso a lui, esausto. Elisa gli fischia anche dietro, ma lui raccoglie tutta la forza che ha in corpo per sollevare uno dei suoi fantastici diti medi mentre il moro ride e continua ad andare avanti.

Arrivati in camera da Shorty e Giò, questi ultimi li guardano sgranando gli occhi, ma loro li ignorano.

«Ma che gli hai fatto Alè? Sono passati solo cinque minuti e l'hai ridotto così?» gli chiede Giovanni, ridendo.

«Cosa cazzo vuoi adesso?» sbotta Gennaro, perchè oltre ad essere debole, dopo essere venuto è anche nervoso.

E ha bisogno di essere coccolato.

Così quando Alessio lo mette giù lui subito lo abbraccia, e non gli interessa se gli altri due lo stanno guardando.

«Alè...» mugola cercando di portarlo a distendersi sul suo letto con lui.

«Magari prima ci vestiamo, mh?» sussurra dolcemente prima di lasciargli un bacio leggero sulla fronte.

«Giò, mi manca Alba.» mormora Davide guardando Alessio vestirsi e poi tenere l'accappatoio a Gennaro come a creare un muro tra lui e loro mentre si infila i boxer.

Genn e Alex si stendono sul letto di uno di loro - non hanno ancora ben capito quale sia di uno e quale dell'altro - con il petto del moro contro la schiena del biondo, e Alessio gli accarezza i capelli umidi riempiendogli il collo di baci.

È allora che Davide decide di tagliare la corda. Un po' per lasciare loro la dovuta privacy, un po' perchè gli ricordano la sua fidanzata e non è il momento adatto per rattristirsi. Così spinge Giò e se stesso fuori dalla stanza, senza smettere, però, per un attimo di guardarli.

***

Quando Giovanni li va a chiamare perchè la cena è pronta, trova Alessio addormentato sotto a Gennaro, che lo guarda adorante lasciandogli ogni tanto qualche bacio sulle labbra, che lui ricambia nel sonno.

Quando si accorge di Giò gli sorride.

«Hai visto? Ho fatto la doccia.»


End file.
